It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide for the comfort and convenience of the wearer a combination of eyeglasses and headband, achieving thereby an integration of the prime function of each element of the composite structure. Various approaches have been taken toward accomplishment of this desirable objective, and in one device of which applicant is aware a conventional pair of spectacles adhesively mounts along the inner surface of the top cross frame members an elongated block of sponge-like material contoured for conforming engagement with the brow of the wearer of the spectacles. Another structure known to the art relates to goggles utilizing a nylon backing supporting a pair of lenses, the nylon backing having secured thereto a plurality of strips of hook and pile material to achieve adjustability of the structure. Hook tape has also been employed in another known arrangement as a part of a head encircling plastic band to support by depending loops a pair of conventional spectacles. It is further a part of the prior art of which applicant has knowledge to provide adjustability of headband-supported eyeglasses to positions into and out of the line of sight of the wearer, and in this same arrangement cooperating self-engaging strips are employed for circumferential adjustment of the headband and also vertical positioning of the eyeglasses relative to the headband.